


Becoming a leader

by Mierke



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day you are ready to become a leader. For Sunday, that day has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming a leader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/gifts).



> Based on the prompts _Sunday, Fledge-to-Leader, Music_.  
>  Thanks to Kelsey for beta'ing.

She had seen it happen time and time again around her. Fledglings who turned to their sire for everything, who were bound at their side and had no inkling of desire to start their own life outside that small little world. 

Who was she kidding? She had been one of them as well. After all, part of it was instinct; vampires leaned on their sires like ducklings imprinted on their mother. But after a while, she had shaken it off, that overwhelming feeling of respect and loyalty that had seemed to come with her awakening.

She'd always been the odd one out, and apparently that had extended to her life as a vampire. After she had learnt all there was to learn from her sire - mostly the mechanics, really, of where to find a blood source, of how to drink without killing to avoid being detected, of how to kill, of how to make a new vampire (because the "The world is mine" attitude had come naturally to her even when she had been human) - she had made good use of her lessons and killed him.

She had spent a couple of years just floating around, keeping to the shadows while soaking up knowledge that would not only keep her alive, but make her life into a long sequence of exhilarating experiences. To be a good leader, she had figured out by observing the world, you had to have a couple of things: minions, of course, but aside from that, a strong identity and your own turf. Also, brains, which was something that was severely lacking in the vampire community. Your minions preferably had no brains at all, though, which was why she was now scouting a freshmen university party for new blood. 

She felt at home here; after all, it hadn't been that long ago that she herself had been a naive student (though her years as a vampire had sculpted her into an entirely new being), and she knew the ins and outs of the place like no one else. She had set up shop in the Psi Theta house, feeling stronger just from the knowledge that she was building her lair upon the ruins of her ex-boyfriend's home. 

Killing a couple of insecure freshmen had been easy, and she had accidentally discovered that by entirely cleaning out a dorm room (really, she had just been looking for something to alleviate her boredom and put some decor into her home), people suspected runaway instead of murder. That had been a pretty cool find, and now she felt pretty much ready for leadership. 

She needed a name, probably. She refused to go by her old name (she was nothing like who she had been), but for years she hadn't needed one. Life as a solitary creature had the benefit of not needing to explain yourself, not needing to put words on who you felt you were. Carving a new identity for herself had been fun, but she now needed the perfect name to top it off. 

"Sunday, bloody Sunday" was playing when she entered the party, and the song spoke to her like a battle cry. This was going to be her time, she could feel it; eternity was waiting for her, with victories and admiration lapping at her feet. _Sunday_ would be her new identity, the _bloody_ an unspoken companion to remind herself of this very moment. 

Sunday smiled, a powerful feeling washing through her, while she surveyed the room to find someone to her liking. 

Just the minions left, then.


End file.
